Kira Black
by AzureSky.ofWater
Summary: Sirius Black has a daughter. Her mother is dead, by some mysterious circumstances. Her father in Azkaban. A charm placed upon her goes horribly wrong for some unbeknown reason and she is thrown into Japan. Orphaned and in an orphanage where she's picked on daily, she learns to defend herself. After running away to live as a rogue, the masters of Ryouzanpaku find her and take her in
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple, so the only people who are mine are the ones that don't appear in the Anime or Harry Potter.**

**Prologue**

**After James's and Lily's deaths:**

Sirius ran, he had to find Wormtail and teach him a lesson but then… he remembered. What about… what about the little girl? Kira Black, his child. He knew she was his, but he didn't know who the mother was. The morning before he awoke to a loud banging at the door. He went to the door and opened it. He didn't find anyone there. What he did find, however, was a small basket, a cot almost. There was a child, more of a baby really, lying there. There was a letter and after reading it he realised that the child in the basket wasn't any child, it was his, but… how? Where had it come from? He couldn't recall, and he'd completely forgotten everything that happened the year before, and it really was a year since the child would have been conceived. The letter informed him of who the girl was and of her birthday and some other things, like a special spell that had been placed over the child, so that in the case that he, too, was unable to look after her, she would be sent to someone who knew exactly who she was, but… he was doing this knowing that he would be leaving the child with someone who he didn't know. Her birthday was on the twenty-first of June, but if he went through with this, she wouldn't have even celebrated her first birthday with someone she was related too. Thinking about that made him hurt, but he couldn't let Peter get away with what he had done.

_Friends stab you in the back… I thought there was no truth to that… it seems that I was wrong… _Sirius thought bitterly. Peter had been his, Remus's and James's friend. If it hadn't been for him and James, he wouldn't be an Animagus, and if Remus hadn't been there, they'd never have been friends or seen any need to become Animagi. The least Peter could have done was repay them by not betraying them. And that wasn't the worst thing either. Everyone would believe that he, Sirius, the one who was willing enough to put them into Peter's hands for protection, would be blamed for betraying them. He would be sent to Azkaban. But, he as good as betrayed them, by persuading them to make Peter secret keeper. It was his fault that they were dead, and no matter how much he wished it were not true, it was mostly due to him that they were now lying dead in their ruined house and Harry was going to go and live with Muggles. He deserved Azkaban, but the child… his mind kept drifting back to the young girl. He hoped that wherever she was being sent, the people there would look after her…

He found Peter, cowering. "You should have known that if Voldemort didn't kill you, then I would!" He drew out his wand and was about to curse him when he was stopped by Peter. He laughed, laughed at the situation, at Sirius, at what he'd done. Sirius saw him take out his wand and hide it behind his back. A flash of light and Sirius saw Peter's finger, bloodied and severed from his hand, fall down and hit the pavement, saw a small rat disappearing into the sewage below and all the Muggles within the twenty foot radius drop dead, the curse Peter had used Sirius didn't know, most likely Dark Magic. He cursed. Ministry of Magic wizards came and saw what had happened, they asked the Muggles around that were alive what had happened and then they came up to Sirius and bound his hands. He felt a laugh bubbling in his stomach. Genius! He cut off his own finger and blasted a whole street apart as well as turning into an Animagus at the same time. It was no laughing matter, but he couldn't help himself, he found it funny, but not in the joking way, in the disgusted way. This wasn't the first time he had thought this, but he was ashamed to be considered a friend of Peter Pettigrew. They led him away, and threw him into a cell in Azkaban. The only thing that helped him keep his sanity was that he knew he was innocent, but that wasn't a happy thought, it was anything but a happy thought. The Dementors couldn't take it away from him and after a while he transformed himself into his Animagus form and eventually broke out twelve years later, to kill Peter. Well, we all know what happened after, and I'm not going to repeat it, all that needs to be said is that after that he lived out the rest of his life running from the Ministry of Magic.

**Read and review. I know it's probably not the best, but it will improve over time, hopefully... But, I hope you like the Prologue! :)**


	2. An Orphan and a Spell Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, apart from Sirius's daughter, who I made up, but everything else belongs to their respective creators/writers.**

**Chapter 1: An Orphan and a Spell Gone Wrong**

**During and After Sirius's Arrest:**

A baby of roughly about four months sat on a big four poster bed in an unfamiliar room. If the baby had been older, she would have been thinking something along the lines of: _Where am I, how did I get here, where did the strange man go, _(the Strange Man being none other than Sirius Black, her father) _why am I here and where's my mother? _But due to her age, the only thing the child thought of was a) Hunger b) Bewilderment c) Confusion and d) Curiosity. She was not yet old enough to distinguish individual words, so it was only natural that she thought in simple emotions. She was woken up from the fitful sleep by the strange man. He ran into the room and looked at her, a conflicted look in his eyes. She didn't understand speech, she didn't know the meaning behind the words but she remembered the sounds.

"I'm so, so sorry. You will probably never forgive me, but they will be after me anyway. It'd be a better way to go if I got revenge as well," he crouched down before her and looked into her eyes, and though she couldn't see it, her eyes were exactly the same colour as his. In fact, she looked a lot like him. With black hair and dark blue eyes. "Know this, and remember this. I don't know who your mother is, or was, but she is, according to the letter, dead." He folded the letter and put it into the blanket that was around her, the blanket she had arrived in, to make sure that wherever she went it would stay with her. "When you are older, read this. When you are older and you understand, read this. And remember. No matter where you are, I'll get out of Azkaban and I'll find you and I will be able to raise you as a father should, or at least be able to have a normal conversation with you. I don't want to leave, but I have to." And with that he planted a kiss on the infant's head, turned around and picked up his cloak. He hesitated at the door, before turning around and placing her back into the little basket she had arrived in. He put the cloak on and, with the cloak rippling behind him, left the room.

The little girl lay there a while, thinking over what had happened. The strange man had gone out twenty minutes before. He came back and she didn't see him. Then he came in, said something that was most likely important and left her again. As you can imagine, the more the infant thought of this, the more confused, bewildered, hungry and curious she got. Eventually she discovered that she was also feeling left out and lonely, and those were added to the complicated mix up of emotions that she didn't understand.

She sat up a few moments later, as she felt a stomach wrenching pull. She resisted it. A few moments was all it took for the events that took place to happen. A stronger, more insistent pull followed, which was harder to resist, but she still refused to go. Her father was being thrown into Azkaban in that very moment, and this time, she couldn't resist the pull when it came. It pulled her when she wasn't expecting it and everything around her turned into a blur.

It felt like seconds, minutes, hours. Of course it would only have been seconds, if the charm hadn't malfunctioned. Something got in the way and the charm doubled back on itself, but it couldn't go back to her previous lodging, her father's house, the protective charms were too powerful. The charm couldn't go anywhere in particular. The list of places where she could be deposited was getting smaller, and then, within a minute or so, there was nowhere else she could go. The charm did a backflip, so to say, and the basket, blanket and child were hurled out of the space where no one could see. Ten minutes later, she woke up to a starry sky in Japan, and she had nowhere to go. It may have been pure luck, but she landed in front of an orphanage, one of the best orphanages in the area. Some would say that she was lucky, that at least she hadn't ended up in a forest with bears, wolves and God knows what else. But she was everything but lucky. A witch, especially an orphaned one, should always go to other witches and wizards. The children in the orphanage, they wouldn't understand her, they would call her a freak, a monster, and she would be unable to understand what she was. The spell had gone terribly wrong, and the girl was an orphan, an orphan without a place she would ever be able to call home.

The morning came, it was bright, the sun was shining above, a slight wind was blowing through the park, a breeze that cooled the infants face. She woke up and looked around. Again, she was confused, bewildered, curious, and, now more than ever, hungry. Very hungry. The door to her right opened revealing a woman, in her late thirties, who had bent down to pick up the message left by the door. As she looked down she jumped back and stifled a scream. They rarely found children left on doorsteps. She picked up the girl and took out the letter. This annoyed the infant so the lady brought the baby inside and found a room. She put the infant in a cot and looked at her.

"You have lovely eyes." Although it was Japanese, she partly understood it. Dim memories of a beautiful black haired lady talking to her, switching between languages, and it wasn't just Japanese and English, it was also a mixture of French, Italian and some other languages. It was a dim memory, but it was vivid enough for her to be able to infer some sort of meaning from what she was saying. "It would seem that you have grown fond of this letter. If it is with you, then it means that I will read it, to check, but then, I will leave it with you, so that you will learn when you are older, if indeed it is for you to learn." She had a kind look on her face. She smiled at her, opened the letter. Her eyes skimmed over the letter, and a sorrowful look passed over her face. I think something has gone very wrong and that you have landed in the wrong place, and that you most likely belong somewhere else, but it is my duty, as the runner of this orphanage that I raise you and look after you." The woman had a determined look on her face. "Kira Black," she said thoughtfully, "The Misplaced Child" she laughed to herself and busied herself in getting food for the infant. Kira ate the food offered to her and sat, slept, contentedly asleep in her cot, the blanket that she had arrived with caressing her small body and the woman put the letter into a drawer in the girl's room for safe keeping.

Time passed quickly for the little girl. Kira didn't understand most of what was happening around her, but those months she spent in that orphanage were the happiest days she would experience for a long time. Her birthday loomed close and it was on her birthday celebration that everything went wrong. Aika, which was the name of the woman who had been looking after her, had taken Kira out to see a bit more of the place in which she now lived. The letter never left Kira's side; it was as though the magic within it compelled it to constantly reappear close to her. Even the few times the letter had accidentally ripped, it just came back, good as new. Aika was carrying Kira around the park and Kira was laughing, the light summer breeze tickling her face. In that time, while they were out, someone set a fire in the orphanage. Within the orphanage there were ten children when the fire started, the others were out playing. Within the hour the orphanage was turned to ashes and the ten children that were in the orphanage when the fire started were all dead. The orphanage closed and Kira's life in the Earth equivalent to hell began.

**Hope you liked it, I am most likely quite inaccurate with the facts, and if anyone knows where the whole story around Kenichi and where Ry****ō****zanpaku is supposedly meant to be then I would be grateful. Review and Comment as usual please! **


End file.
